Angel's Song
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: Hope Valentine just wants answers for why her parents left. Unfortunately, she hasn't made any progress since crossing paths with the kishin. So, to be better prepared for her next encounter with him, she and her partner Luke start attending the DWMA, where she meets many friends, including one Death the Kid, who both intrigues and annoys her. Please read and review. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Wavelength: I'm back baby! And this time I have the story planned out, so I won't have to just wing it when I write. Also, this is a new story with new OCs. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or any songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Rough Start**

_Somebody told me when I was younger, chance is like lightning, love is like thunder. _

-The Band Perry

I hunched my shoulders as we walked through the hallways of the DWMA. I didn't mind starting at a new school, I just hated meeting people. Or I hated people; I'm not exactly sure which. Luke, on the other hand, was talking to everyone we passed. He was a total social butterfly, the polar opposite of my introverted nature. I guess that's why we work so well together, Opposites attract, or so they say.

"Hope, I think this is our classroom." Luke said, drawing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and opened the door.

An onslaught of voices welcomed us as the door opened to reveal a rather large classroom with many students occupying most of the desks. A few turned their heads to glance in our direction, but most of them continued on with what they were doing.

"You two lost or something?" A man with a screw sticking out of his head asked.

"Unless this isn't the EAT class, then no." I replied.

"What Hope means is that we are the new students to this class." Luke clarified, elbowing me for being rude. I shot him a look as I rubbed my arm.

"Oh yeah, I remember Lord Death mentioning something like that. Well just take a seat anywhere, class will begin soon." And with that, the man rolled off in his desk chair.

"So that's supposed to be Professor Stein?" I said as I turned to find a seat.

"Guess so." Luke replied following me. I started towards the back of the class, and about halfway there Luke stopped me. "Hey, let's actually sit near someone. It'll be good for you to meet some new friends." With that, Luke headed towards a group of students. "Hi! I'm Luke Owens." He introduced himself.

"Hi Luke, I'm Maka." A girl with pigtails said. "This is my partner, Soul." She gestured to a white haired boy slouching next to her.

"S'up?" Soul said, nodding to us. I blinked in surprise. Soul was here?

"I'm Black*Star!" A boy with blue hair yelled. "I'm sure you've heard of me." He said with an egotistical grin.

"Nope." I replied. Luke slapped the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Be polite. Oh, this is my partner, Hope Valentine. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's a good person." Luke said as an introduction for me. I shot him a look.

"Wait, Hope Valentine?" Soul asked, sitting up to get a better look at me.

"Yeah, it's me Soul. Long time, no see." Maka and Luke both looked dumbfounded at what Soul and I had just said.

"How do you two-"Luke began.

"What do you mean you've never heard of me?! I'm going to surpass god!" Black*Star yelled, cutting all other conversations off.

"That's a rather large goal for one so small." I coolly replied, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"What did you say?!"

"Black*Star please, calm down." A pretty dark haired girl said to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You! I want to battle you for saying such insulting words to the great Black*Star." Black*Star said, ignoring the poor girl and pointing a finger at me.

"Maybe later squirt." I replied, taking a seat in front of Soul.

"Hope!" Luke scolded me, slapping the back of my head again.

"What? Class is about to star and I don't think Stein would be happy if we destroyed part of the room." I growled, rubbing the back of my head.

"How do you two even work together?" A girl with long blonde hair asked.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." Luke sighed. The other blonde haired girl giggled.

"Well I like 'em! I'm Patti!" The giggling blonde said, a goofy grin on her face. "And this is my big sister, Liz!"

"Are you two partners?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"No, we're both weapons. Our meister is-"Liz started to say.

"Ah! Eight on the dot!" I heard a boy say triumphantly as he slid into a seat next to Liz. He glanced up and noticed Luke and me. "Oh new students? Hello I'm-"

"Kid, you were almost late, again." Stein interrupted. "Class starts at eight, so you need to show up at least a little early."

"But getting to class early would ruin the symmetry!" Kid whined, a look of pure horror on his face. I rolled my eyes at Kid. Perfection is impossible, why does he obsess over it?

"Anyway, today's lesson will consist of…"

* * *

I zoned out about halfway through Stein's lecture. Honestly, the whole 'wavelengths in sync' thing wasn't new to me. Or that hard. I guess I'd be what's considered a 'jack of all trades' when it comes to syncing wavelengths'. It's just always come natural to me. So this, to me, was a big waste of time. I'd rather do something productive like study wavelength theory or train.

"Hey Hope, earth to Hope!" I blinked and looked up. Luke stood in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. "Combined class is over; next we have our separate classes for meisters and weapons. Try not to make a scene and behave. I'll see you after class." With that, he turned on his heel and strode down to where Liz and Patti were waiting at the door.

'I need to study more.' 'I'm gonna surpass god!' 'Keep the madness in check' 'Symmetry is key.' Oh god, the souls' whispering was getting in my head again. I hunched over, pulling my headphones from around my neck to over my ears. With shaking hands, I slipped my hand into my pocket and hit play on my iPod. The music didn't always help, but it did dull the whispers. That's another reason why Luke was my partner; he blocked the whispers for me. I'm not entirely sure how, but he did.

"Hope?" I glanced to my right to see that Maka had moved to sit next to me. I grunted in response, not trusting myself to speak just yet. "Mind if I ask you something?"

I really didn't want to say yes. I knew this was going to go in a direction I didn't like, I could tell by the way she phrased the question and by her body language.

"How do you know Soul?"

I knew it, personal question. "We grew up together." Was my reply. I could understand her curiosity; anyone would want to know about their partner. But this matter hit close to home, and I wasn't fond on speaking about my past.

"Alright, listen up." Stein called out, drawing Maka's attention away from me. 'Need to study more.' So that was her soul whispering. I shook my head. Sometimes, knowledge can be more hurtful than beneficial. "Today we're going to discuss wavelength based attacks." I turned my attention completely to Stein. Now this sounds interesting. "It is actually possible to attack an enemy with just your wavelength. Some people can manifest their wavelengths into claws or small knives in their hands. This will, in most cases, only injure your enemy. However, if you were to combine two different wavelengths into an attack, similar to how you do with your weapon, you could take an enemy down."

"Wow." Maka whispered. This must be a new concept for her as well.

"Now I don't expect you to master this technique too soon. That's why I'm going to pair you up and see what will come out of your combinations." And with that, he lost me. Knowing my luck, I'd get paired with Black*Star and he'd want to fight with me more than train. I bet he can't even sense wavelengths, at least judging by the way he's wavelength moved. "Maka, you'll be partners with Black*Star"

"But Professor, Black*Star is no good at sensing wavelengths." Called it. "Why not pair me with Ox or Kim?"

"That's why I'm pairing the two of you up; you both may learn something through this project." Stein said, lazily looking in Maka's direction. "Ox will be paired with Kim."

"Yes! The power of love triumphs over all!" A kid with goofy looking glasses yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"Shut up you idiot!" The girl next to him said, hitting him hard enough to throw him to the ground. Stein continued on.

"And Kid will be paired with…what was your name again?"

"Hope." I replied, knowing who he was referring to.

"Yeah, you. Well, from here on you all will need to work together to figure out how to work your wavelengths into weapons and how to use them. This will go on for a few weeks so plan on continuing this lesson for a while. Now get to it." With his piece said, Stein rolled out of the classroom, almost falling over on his way out."

"Well that was vague." I grumbled to myself.

"Indeed. Well then, I suppose we should get started." A male voice said in my ear. I jumped and whirled around to see the kid who was almost late leaning towards me. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

His voice was like silk. His eyes were an intense and alluring shade of gold. And his hair was…different. I bet that's why he's so obsessive over symmetry. But in a way, his hair made him symmetrical. I guess I like things that are imperfect, broken. Kinda like me.

"R-right." I stammered, realizing that I had been staring at the boy in front of me. "I'm Hope Valentine."

"Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. Everyone else does." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is that a scar…?" He turned his eyes to the other side of my face, a look of horror crossing his striking face. "You're so asymmetrical!"

I ground my teeth. Sure bring that of all things up. This guy really knew how to talk to women. "Well excuse me for liking things different." I growled, glaring at the boy.

"How does one even acquire a scar at your age? And on your eye of all places!" He cried in confusion.

"I could bring up the topic of your hair pretty boy." That got his attention. Kid sank to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. "Um…"

"Kid's just like that; he's really sensitive about his hair." Maka said apologetically, leaning over the desks to get a better look at Kid.

"Well my scar is a bit of a sore topic too." I said, not feeling too bad about what I'd said. This boy was going to be a pain in the butt, and I was stuck with him for god knows how long. "By the way, did you hear that roll of thunder? I didn't know we were expecting rain."

"Huh? I didn't hear anything."

"Really? That's odd."

* * *

**TW: Well, that's done. Anyway, please read and review. All comments are appreciated and welcome, even flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Wavelength: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm actually a lot happier with this story than with my others. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater…sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Cracks in Your Armor**

_Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible. I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure._

– Secondhand Serenade

"Again." I sighed, shaking my head in frustration.

"Come on, why don't we just take a break for a while?" Kid asked.

"Fine, after we try once more." I said, giving in. Kid nodded his head and closed his eyes. I followed suit and concentrated. It was easy to find his wavelength; it was different from everyone else's. I started to reach out with my own wavelength, trying to sync with his. "Good, now just-"We were blasted apart, again. "Kid!" I yelled, anger lacing my voice.

"How am I supposed to work with someone so…so…asymmetrical?!" Kid cried, standing up to brush himself off.

"That's why you're messing this up? Because of my stupid scar?" I raged, glaring up at him.

"Can you blame me? Couldn't you just…cover it up or something?" I gave him a mean look.

"You know, the Japanese don't throw away bowls when they get cracks in them, they fill them up with gold. They do this because they believe that imperfection and history make things beautiful." I said, turning my back on him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kid asked a quizzical look on his face. I didn't answer him; I just shook my head and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm done here."

"What? But class isn't-" DING DONG DONG DING. "over…"

"Yeah, later." I exited the room, shaking my head at the odd boy and his stupid obsession. Glancing around, I looked for Luke. I finally found him, talking to Liz and Patti. "Luke, ready to go home?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were going to head home after school. I kinda made plans with Liz and Patti to see the town." Luke replied, giving me a sheepish look.

"That's cool; I'll see you at home." I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Wait! Hope, are you ok? You seem…a little mad." Luke called after me.

"No, I'm fine." I curtly replied, putting distance between us. Luke looked at me, and then turned back to the girls. I continued out of the school, pulling my headphones out and placing them over my ears. I listened to the songs, closing my eyes to better lose myself in the music.

"Hope!" I gritted my teeth. Kid. "Hope, wait!"

"What do you want Kid?" I growl, turning my head to look at him.

"We didn't leave off on a good foot. Why did you react that fiercely?"

"Let's see, I get angry when you bring up my scar. That's overreacting. So you going into fetal position when your hair is mentioned is completely normal?" I said sarcastically, glaring at the boy again.

"My hair is, unfortunately, natural." Kid argued.

"And you can't help it. I can't help my scar."

"But couldn't you have stopped what caused your scar?"

"Sure, I'll just go back in time and stop the kishin from slicing my face open."

"Wait, what?" I kept walking, fuming over Kid and what he'd said. "Hope, wait! Did you just say the kishin caused your scar? How is that possible?"

"He attacked me, I couldn't fight him off. Simple as that."

"But how did you survive?" I paused. That had never occurred to me. How did I survive?

"I…don't remember. Luke would probably know. When I came to, Luke was standing over me worriedly." I shrugged. "Why do you care anyway?"

"How recently did this happen?" Kid asked a weird look on his face.

"About three months ago, why?" Kid didn't answer; he just looked off into the distance.

"Does my father know about this?" I shrugged again. "Have you told him?"

"He didn't ask, I didn't tell. In case you haven't noticed, it's a touchy subject and you already know more than most people do."

"Why were you fighting him in the first place?" I looked away. I wasn't about to tell Kid, of all people, about my family troubles. But I guess I had to tell him something.

"I was looking for something and I ran into him." I finally said, settling on a vague answer.

"What were you looking for?" Seriously, why did he want to know everything? Was it his life's mission to know everything?

"Why do you care?"

"Whatever you were looking for may have attracted the kishin. That may be a big help in locating the monster."

"How could my parents be involved with…?"

"Your parents?" I shut down then. No, no way am I going to talk about them with someone who barely knew me.

"You know what, just forget about it."

"Wait, Hope what about your parents?"

"I said forget about it."

"Is this another touchy subject?" I didn't answer him, I just kept walking. "Hope, this may help us find the kishin."

"Kid, I don't want to talk about them, ok? Just drop it." I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"Does the subject of your parents really bother you that much?"

"Kid, your hair is horribly asymmetrical."

"Don't change the subject." His hand did twitch, so I hit a nerve too.

"Everyone has something they don't like to discuss, this just happens to be mine ok? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." With that, I walked away. Kid didn't follow. Before he was completely out of earshot though, I somehow caught a murmur of his soul.

'Her armor was cracking. She isn't as invincible as she thinks.' Invincible? As if. I'm as far from that as anyone, Kid included. I sighed and kept walking. The sun was setting, casting shadows on everything and making the night look eerie. I continued on, not looking back at the boy that somehow noticed the cracks in my armor.

* * *

**TW: I really hope I'm sticking to my characters. If you guys see any OOCness, just tell me. Also the song themes are my interpretation, so they aren't exact. I'd love to hear your comments, likes and dislikes and things of that nature. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin Wavelength: I have chapter three now! Woohoo! I can honestly say that I'm enjoying these characters a lot more than I thought I would. So anyway, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- A Nudge in the Right Direction**

_No longer need to be defensive._

-Kelly Clarkson

"You needed to see me?" I said as I entered Stein's classroom. Stein looked up from his desk and what looked like a dissection diagram.

"Yes, come on in Hope." I walked further into the now familiar classroom. It had been three weeks since Luke and I first arrived here and I already knew my way around this school. I was doing better than Miss Marie. "So in case you didn't know, each meister is allowed to study or train in a field of their choice. Some use this time to train physically, mentally, or just sleep. I'm supposed to check on your progress every once in a while. So basically, all I need to know is what you intend to do with this free time"

I thought on this opportunity. On one hand, I could use this free time to study and train. On the other hand, I could use this time to research my theory on soul wavelengths. "Could I use the time to conduct some research?" I asked.

"Yeah, though I don't know why someone your age would want to use their free time to research. What are you wanting to research if I may ask?" Stein replied, actually looking at me in the eye.

"I want to research the theory of souls having a…melody to them. And how if, introduced to a harmony or counter melody would influence it." I said, trying to choose my words correctly.

"Never would've thought about studying souls like that. But I suppose that would explain some weird occurrences with some souls. Sure, you could do that. I may even help with that. It sounds interesting." Stein nodded and that was that. "You should start by identifying a soul to use as a test subject. Maybe one easy to identify the, what word did you use, melody. I'll check up on you in a few weeks."

"Ok then, thank you." I turned to leave.

"One more thing," I glanced back over my shoulder," Kid tells me the two of you haven't made much progress in your assignment. Is something hindering progress?"

"Just his obsession with symmetry." I sighed, shaking my head. Stein nodded in understanding.

"He's a good kid; you just have to work around his OCD." Easier said than done I thought as I left the room, en route to the library to begin my research.

The library was bigger than one would think for a school training warriors. It just goes to show that one needs a trained mind and body to be a successful meister. I started towards an empty table, excited to start my research.

"Hey Hope, done talking with Stein?" I glanced over to a nearby table to see Luke lounging next to Liz, who was trying to read a book for class.

"Yeah, I'm actually about to start studying."

"Man, you guys are boring. Study, study, study, that's all you ever do!" Luke whined, slumping in his chair with a bored expression.

"I'm sure Liz wouldn't mind putting her book down for a while. She looks about done with it." I observed, meaning that she was bored as well.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Liz said, a relieved look on her face. "C'mon Luke, let's go grab some food." Luke looked up happily and followed the tall girl out of the library. I shook my head at him.

"You'd do anything for a pretty face." I muttered as I spread out some paper. "Let's see, I guess I should start with a book on basic wavelength theory."

A few hours later, I had pages of notes, slowing growing larger by the second. So far, my theory actually sounded more logical than half of the ones I'd read about. Now, all I needed was a soul to use as my guinea pig. I glanced around the library, trying to see if anyone would be suitable.

"Thought not, no one here has a good basic melody that would be easy to manipulate. Maybe starting out with a more complex one would be better. The results may be more accurate, but then again to find harmonies may be more difficult…"

"You totally lost me there." A familiar voice said. I turned my head to see Kid standing behind me. "Hi."

I just looked at him and turned my head back towards my notes. Just ignore him. That was my plan, but he sat down next to me and picked up one of my pages of notes. "Hey!"

"What is this? It looks like gibberish to me." I snatched the paper from him.

"What, you can't read basic music?" I asked, looking down at the scales I'd scribbled.

"No, music has never really interested me."

"What? But music is an expression of the human heart and mind, showing a person's feelings when they can't express them accurately." Kid shrugged. "So what, you don't like music at all?"

"Certain kinds, mostly symmetrical pieces."

"So pretty much classical. That's nice and all, but you've gotta expand your horizons."

"What's with all these notes anyway?" I glanced down at the table. The notes I'd taken had accumulated to about a pile and a half.

"I'm researching a theory on wavelengths."

"What theory?"

"That a soul is similar to a melody, or main part of a song, and how it would react to a harmony or counter melody." Kid gave me a blank look. I sighed and pulled out my trusty iPod. "Here, let me explain like this. I pulled my headphones off from around my neck and held them out to him. He looked at them and then back at me. "Put them on." I ordered. He slowly complied.

"Now what?" He asked, staring at me.

"Just listen." I replied, flipping through my music. I finally landed on one of my favorite orchestral pieces and hit play. At first, Kid's face turned into a mask of pain at the odd time signature of the song. Slowly, his face relaxed and he stared at me, completely zoned out, drawn into the music. When it finally ended, he shook his head, as if waking up from a dream.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you want to see how someone's soul could be equivalent to that? That's incredible. Is it possible?" He asked, handing me my headphones back.

"In theory, but I need a subject whose melody would be easily identified and then move up in complexity from there." I replied, placing my headphones where they belong. "I just don't know of anyone who has a simple enough wavelength…" I trailed off, lost in thought.

"Why not Soul?" I shook my head. Too much history with him, he'd probably interrogate me and I'd never finish my research. "Maka?"

"Hm…she does seem like she'd have a very simple melody, maybe in the key of G or B flat…simple key signatures." I mumbled, jotting a note or two down.

"How are you going to ask her to be a part of your research?" Kid asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

"I'm just going to ask her. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a rather straight forward person."

"When it comes to certain things." Kid clarified. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I stood up, gathering my notes and placing them in bag. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Maka." I started towards the door. Kid quickly followed me out. I frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. Besides, this sounds intriguing."

"Then find your own test subject." I snapped, eager for the boy to leave me alone.

"I don't know anything about music, where would I begin?"

"Try a basic music book."

"Please Hope?" Kid stepped in front of me, a pleading look on his face. "Besides, we can use this opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Fine, but don't get in the way or ask stupid questions. Are you any good with wavelength identification?" He nodded. "Then you can help me find other wavelengths that could help." I started to walk again. Kid followed, a slightly happy look on his face. I shook my head. Since when did I start giving in so easily?

* * *

**TW: On the song for this one, I'm going in the direction of that she doesn't need to be so rigid. I had a really hard time with this song and chapter. The next one will take a while to post but I hope to have it up soon!**


End file.
